


Moving On

by Genderbender_And_OC_Maker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderbender_And_OC_Maker/pseuds/Genderbender_And_OC_Maker
Summary: What happens if Lapis Lazuli stays with Greg Universe instead of Peridot? Here's the answer to the question no one asked.In which Greg learns to love again, Lapis learns to let people in, and they both move on.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi Dad!"

Greg paused in closing up the carwash to turn and smile at his son. "Hey, Steven, didn't expect to see you today!" He'd barely finished his sentence when he saw a blue skinned woman following at a much slower pace. "Wait, is that...?"

Steven didn't let him finish before launching into an explanation at high speed. "Dad, I know you don't like getting involved in Gem stuff, and you may be a little uncertain about Lapis after last time you saw her. But she's super nice, and she really needs a place to stay. So... Can she stay with you?"

"Me?!" Greg stared at his son in shock. "Steven, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, why not the beach house, or the barn?"

"She... has a bad past with Peridot and the Crystal Gems... Pleeeeaaasssse, Dad?"

Despite his best efforts, Greg couldn't resist Steven's pleading look. The kid was unnervingly good at them. Besides, if Steven trusted her, how bad could this Lapis lady be? "Oh, alright, she can stay with me."

"Really?! Thanks Dad!" He gave him a quick hug before turning to the blue woman, who had finally caught up. "I gotta get home, but I'll come back tomorrow! Bye Lapis!" And with that, Steven ran off.

Letting out a small chuckle, Greg turned to smile at Lapis. "Guess we're roomates now. The van's kinda small, but I'm sure we can make it work."

"Thanks," she replied quietly. "I'm Lapis Lazuli."

"Greg. Nice to meet you. Officially, I mean. I don't think breaking my leg counts," he tried to joke, only to backpedal when she flinched. "Uh, sorry, shouldn't have brought it up."

She simply sighed a little. "Forget it. So, where exactly am I staying?

"Oh, right."He finished locking up the car wash and lead her to his van. 'Um, I'm not really sure where you can sleep, there's not much room..."

"I don't sleep. I'll just stay on the rood and relax."

"That works," he said with a cheerful smile. "You can borrow some of my comics if you want something to read to pass the time."

The Gem didn't respond at first, then she nodded. "Ok, that sounds... Interesting."

Greg hurried to collect a few of his comic for her, passing them up to where Lapis had already perched on the roof. "Alright, let me know if you need anything." Once he got her confirming nod, he gave her a last smile. "Good night!"

Just before he shut the van doors, he heard her voice, just barely audible. "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, but computer trouble lead to the chapter being deleted, and I only recently was able to convince myself to rewrite and finish it. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

Lapis let out a deep sigh as the doors of the van closed. She was very uncertain about this situation, but this was Steven's father. Surely he must be trustworthy. After all, Steven trusted him. Of course, he also trusted the Crystal Gems... No, she couldn't think like that. She would just have to be careful. She would be fine. And if she ever felt she was in danger, she could just leave. Comforted by the thought, she turned her attention to the "comics" Greg had let her borrow. Feeling curious, she picked one at random and began to read it. She spent a while reading them, though she felt she didn't understand most of them. Maybe Steven could explain. When she finished the last one, she decided to sleep a while. Despite not needing to, she found it very relaxing.

 

When Greg woke the next morning, he began his usual morning routine, hauling his tired self out into the bright morning light. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft snore, then he remembered that Lapis was there. _Huh, I thought Gems didn't sleep?_ He carefully climbed to the top of the van to find the blue Gem sleeping soundly next to his neatly stacked comics. He paused a moment, wondering if she’d read them, then decided he should wake her.

He immediately regretted his decision when she jolted so badly she fell off the other side of the van. “Oh my gosh!” He quickly jumped down and ran to her side. “Are you okay?! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

”I’m fine,” she mumbled, rubbing her rear where she landed. “I was just startled.”

Greg calmed at the reassurance she wasn’t hurt, but still felt a little bad. ”Well, I should still make it up to you. How about I treat you to breakfast?” He paused a moment, thinking. “Wait do you eat? I know you don’t have to, but Rose liked to, and so does Amythest.”

She shrugged slightly. “I’ve never tried it.”

”Well, if you like, I can take you to a donut shop. Then you can see if you wanna try anything there.”

After a moment’s thought, she nodded. “Ok. I can at least see what the fuss is about.”

”Great!” He offered a hand to help her up, but she barely glanced at it before getting up on her own. “Uh, ok. Let’s go, it’s just a short walk.”

The blue Gem simply nodded and followed silently as he lead the way.

When they arrived at the donut shop, Greg ordered a variety box, so Lapis could try several different things, and he could eat what she didn’t want. He also got a coffee for himself, and water for Lapis. Once he had everything, he sat across from Lapis at the small table nearest the window. “Alright, try whatever you want.”

Lapis examined the donuts a moment before selecting a chocolate frosted donut with sprinkles. After a small bite, her face screwed up in a grimace. “I don’t like that. It... Makes my jaw ache.”

”Must be too sweet for you,” Greg commented sympathetically. “Here, try the plain glazed, it’s not quite as sweet.”

She reluctantly tried it, but she still made a face. “It’s still too... What was that word? Sweet?”

Greg paused to think. He wanted to help her find something she liked, food was so good! “Maybe try this jam filled. The filling is kinda sour, so maybe you’ll like it better.”

She seemed reluctant after the last two, but she took a small bit. This time, she seemed to perk up. “This is... Nice. I like it.”

“That’s great!” He grinned at her, which she returned with a small smile. “I can get you another if you want. I’ll save most of this box for later.”

”the one is fine for now.” She was silent a moment before speaking again. “I would like to try more foods later. If it’s not too inconvenient.”

”Sure thing, I’ll introduce you to a few of my favorites after work.”

”Work?”

”Yeah, at the car wash. I’ll show you when I open up.”

She simply shrugged, already losing interest and turning her attention to the jam-filled pastry in her hand. “Ok. I look forward to learning more.”

After that, the two ate in a comfortable silence, then returned to the car wash to start the day.


End file.
